


Platform 9 3/4

by professionalmomfriend (mothmanwashere)



Series: HogwartsStuck [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, M/M, Platform 9 3/4, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanwashere/pseuds/professionalmomfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's been waiting all summer to see Dave, but he's going to have to wait just a little longer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platform 9 3/4

_September 1, 7 th Year_

_Platform 9 3/4_

Karkat Vantas taps his foot impatiently, waiting for the train to arrive.  In his hand is curled his letter for the year, along with the list of Head Boys and Girls this year.  Himself and Jane Crocker for Hufflepuff; Eridan Ampora and Rose Lalonde for Slytherin; Dirk Strider and Aranea Serket for Ravenclaw; and Rufioh Nitram and Latula Pyrope for Gryffindor.  He was beyond pleased to have made Head Boy, really… but there was something else on his mind.

Some _one_ else.

His friend Eridan, seventh year Slytherin, is seated on the bench beside him, going on about landing a matesprit this year.  With every word he spoke, something deep in Karkat’s chest screamed for Dave, but apprehension, much stronger and closer to the surface, said no, he wasn’t ready to see Dave.  They had written almost daily over the summer, and they seemed to be getting closer, but he was afraid.  Afraid it would be awkward.  Afraid Dave had changed his mind.  Afraid of what everyone would say if and when they found out.  “Karkat.”

Karkat’s head snaps up and his eyes meet those of his fellow Hufflepuff, Kanaya Maryam.  “Oh, hey Kanaya.”

“Hey Kan,” Eridan chimes in, then checks his watch.

Kanaya seats herself on the end of the bench beside Karkat.  “You seem pensive.  Something the matter?”

Karkat shakes his head quickly.  “I’m good.  Just ready to go back and see… everyone.”

Kanaya purses her lips, the natural black appearing through the cracks in the fading jade which is in need of reapplication.  “I see.  I too am ready to see… everyone.  And by everyone, I mostly mean Rose.”

“Of-fucking-course.  You two are like the perfect fucking couple.  It’s sickening how perfect you are.”

A jade flush colors Kanaya’s cheeks.  “I do not believe I would use the term ‘perfect’.  ‘Satisfied’, perhaps, or ‘content’.”

“You’re happy as sing-beasts, Kanaya.  It’s like a perfect fucking rom-com.”

“Well, in any case, it’s been a long summer and not all of us can so easily see our matesprits during break.”  Kanaya casts a pointed look at Feferi and Aradia leaned up against the wall of the platform in a disgusting display of public redrom affection.

“You can say that again.  How is it that Feferi is the only one of us who has all of her quadrants in order? Like what gives?”

Feferi turns away from Aradia only long enough to stick out a tyrian purple tongue, but Aradia pushes away from the wall and pulls Feferi over to join the others.  Kanaya casts a curious look at Karkat, but leaves the subject alone, for at that moment Sollux Captor and Terezi Pyrope burst onto the platform, both clad in Ravenclaw blue.  Terezi takes a deep breath and grins, immediately beelining for Karkat.

“Hey KK, hey AA, hey FF.  Oh, and KN.”  Sollux grins at Karkat from behind his ridiculous bi-colored glasses.

“Didn’t you miss me, Sol?” Eridan asks.  Sollux pointedly ignores him.

“Ready for one last year, Karkles?” Terezi practically shrieks.

“God, I can’t believe it’s already almost over,” Karkat replies.  “Good to see you guys, though.”

“I heard you made Head Boy this year!” Terezi grins.

Karkat smirks, self-satisfied.  “Yeah, I did.”

“I made Head Boy, too, Rez,” Eridan whines.

“Yes, Eridan, we all got the list,” Karkat says.

“Congrats KK,” Sollux says pointedly, sticking his bifuricated tongue out at his kismesis on the bench.

“Good job, Karkat,” Kanaya adds.

Eridan puffs up slightly from his place on the bench.  “Head Boys and best friends.  It’s destiny, Kar.”

“I’m not your best friend, and it’s not fucking destiny, it’s hard work and responsibility.”

Feferi paps at Eridan’s shoulder before he can retort.  “Well I know you boys will make the best Head Boys Hogwarts has ever seen!  Right, Kanaya?”

“Well, I’m not certain about the realism of the statement, but the sentiment behind it is seconded.”

Feferi begins to giggle like Kanaya just told a hilarious joke.  Karkat stares at her.

The steady stream of young students entering the platform is broken by four heads of platinum blond.  Karkat’s attention is immediately wrenched away from Feferi’s out of place giggling and among the quartet of attractive blonds, he finds the object of his thoughts all these summer months. 

Dave is laughing at something Roxy is saying, his mouth turned up at the corners.  Karkat’s bloodpusher skips a beat in his chest.  Dave’s head pivots in various directions, scanning the platform.  When he looks in Karkat’s direction, his expression softens while his smile widens.  Karkat finds himself smiling in return, the niggling of anxiety settling in the back of his head.  Maybe this won’t be weird.  Maybe his fears were entirely ungrounded.

God, he hoped so.

Kanaya turns and makes her way to Rose, greeting her with a warm embrace and a kiss.  Rose smiles back at Kanaya with such fondness that Karkat simultaneously wanted to barf and wanted the exact same thing for himself.  But like.  With Dave.  Not Rose. 

Karkat takes a step to follow her, to go see Dave -- just to say _hi, good to see you, are you still interested in dating me after having the whole summer to second-guess yourself?  Please say yes._

Just as he does, John appears out of practically nowhere and attacks Dave in a hug.  John is animated, regaling Dave with a story, probably about something that happened over his summer.  Karkat gnaws at his lip, deciding to give them a few minutes.  After all, John is Dave’s best friend, so naturally, he should get some time alone with Dave.  Besides, Karkat doesn’t trust himself not to be weird if the first time he speaks to Dave in person since they started dating.  He’d really rather do that interaction with no witness except Dave himself.

Before he can decide how long to leave them or when make his move, the boarding call sounds.  Feferi immediately weaves her fingers through Aradia’s and begins to herd all of her friends toward the train. 

Eridan sidles up between Karkat and loops their arms together.  “Hey Kar, we get to sit in the rear with the other head boys and girls this year.”

“Oh joy.”

Karkat looks back at Dave.  The blond is watching him.  Karkat gives a small wave with his free hand and Dave nods in return.

He’s been waiting all summer… what’s a little bit longer?

**Author's Note:**

> For more on this AU, including House divisions, please visit hogwarts-stuck-au.tumblr.com
> 
> Questions or comments can be added below, or directed to the above url, as well as actualmomlalonde.tumblr.com


End file.
